


Sex Toys

by Wolfgirl93



Series: Writober 2019 [23]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Lonely Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Mentioned Phichit Chulanont, Mentioned Yuri Plisetsky, Top Victor Nikiforov, Vibrators, Yuuri felt lonely
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl93/pseuds/Wolfgirl93
Summary: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.itPrompt: Sex ToysNumero parole: 1222





	Sex Toys

Per Yuuri la lontananza di Viktor non era mai stata un problema, era abituato a stare solo e i primi tempi nemmeno ci pensava su troppo, sapeva che il russo sarebbe tornato quindi ogni dubbio svaniva ogni volta che riceveva un suo messaggio o lo sentiva al cellulare per una chiamata veloce.

Quella volta però fu diverso, Viktor era partito per tornare in Russia per delle importanti interviste, stranamente lo avevano scelto come attore in una pubblicità di qualcosa – Yuuri non aveva capito bene quando l’altro glielo aveva spiegato – e ora erano almeno due giorni che non aveva sue notizie, non aveva ricevuto né messaggi, né chiamate e la distanza stava iniziando a farsi sentire.

Aveva parlato con Phichit in una videochiamata e poi successivamente con Yuri che dopo 5 minuti di chiamata lo aveva mandato bellamente a quel paese uscendosene con frasi come “Se ti manca il tuo ragazzo chiamalo, Katsudon! Io non sono il vostro consulente matrimoniale.” e alla fine aveva riattaccato lasciando Yuuri nuovamente solo e sconsolato, l’unica cosa che gli ricordava Viktor, oltre al suo profumo ancora sul letto, era Makkachin che ogni notte sembrava vegliare sul sonno del moro restando ai piedi del letto a dormire nella sua nuova cuccia – Yuuri era andato personalmente a comprargli un grosso cuscino imbottito e aveva optato anche per acquistare qualche giocattolo nel caso il cane dovesse passare del tempo da solo, non voleva che a causa della solitudine iniziasse a mangiare a destra e a manca con il rischio di stare male.

Alla fine eccolo lì, steso sul letto con la mente piena di pensieri e il cuore dolorante per la mancanza di Viktor, si sentiva uno stupido a farsi tutte quelle paranoie ma alla fine il russo avrebbe potuto trovare qualcun altro, magari si era già lasciato andare con qualche ragazza o ragazzo russo, magari loro erano più attraenti di lui, magari a Viktor non era mai piaciuto il fatto che prendesse peso così facilmente oppure non aveva mai amato quella sua figura morbida e non slanciata come quella di Yurio o di tutti gli altri.

Mille domande affollarono la mente del moro che più si lasciava andare a quelle domande e più diventava impaziente di sentire le mani dell’albino su di sé, come prova del fatto che tutto quello a cui aveva pensato era solo una paranoia dettata dalla sua mente contorta.

Fu proprio in quel momento di sgomento che il suo corpo sembrò reagire diversamente dal solito, non stava richiedendo del cibo dove affogare il dispiacere ma stava solo cercando un tocco più intimo; Yuuri si guardò imbarazzato i pantaloni del pigiama e impallidì nel vedere il rigonfiamento che faceva bella mostra di sé come a richiedere di essere soddisfatto, mugugnò poi si allungò verso il comodino e lo aprì, prese un po’ di lubrificante e si bagnò la mano prima di abbassare i pantaloni e guardarsi imbarazzato.

Non era mai stato un tipo che faceva quelle cose, in realtà erano stati pochi i momenti in cui il suo corpo aveva richiesto di essere soddisfatto ma quella sera sembrava diversa, nonostante si fosse massaggiato con foga, come era solito fare, non sembrava abbastanza e la sua erezione stava diventando quasi dolorante.

La mente di Yuuri gli fece ricordare che dentro al cassetto, nascosto in profondità, c’era un oggetto che mai avrebbe pensato di voler usare, Viktor glielo aveva regalato dicendogli che lo avrebbe potuto usare quando lui non fosse stato a casa ma il moro non lo aveva mai toccato e anzi era stato sul punto di buttarlo via quando Phichit, entrato in camera sua, aveva cercato dei fazzoletti proprio in quel cassetto.

Con un sospiro frustrato aprì tutto il cassetto e allungando una mano verso il fondo afferrò l’oggetto incriminato e lo guardò come se fosse un’arma di distruzione di massa, come poteva Viktor avergli preso quel _coso, _sembrava davvero così disperato ogni volta che il russo se ne andava?

Yuuri cercò di scacciare quelle domande e osservò per bene il vibratore, il più grande aveva deciso di prenderlo di un colore che ovviamente passava inosservato, perché giustamente associare un vibratore ad una medaglia d’oro era normalissimo a detta sua.

Si mise a osservare ogni parte in rilievo di quel coso e si accorse che sembrava essere fatto a somiglianza del pene di Viktor, Yuuri si schiaffò una mano in fronte e sperò con tutto il cuore che il russo non avesse deciso di farsi fare un calcò proprio lì sotto per creare quel dannato vibratore.

Ogni dubbio però scomparve quando quel fuoco che bruciava il moro iniziò ad ardere dentro di lui con più intensità, prese un po’ di lubrificante e lo spalmò su tutto il vibratore prima di iniziare a stuzzicarsi l’apertura con la punta di quel coso dorato; non aveva paura di inserirlo tutto in una volta visto che poco prima si era ritrovato a penetrarsi con le dita, ovviamente con scarsi successi, doveva ammetterlo: Viktor era l’unico che riusciva a farlo venire anche solo usando quelle dita lunghe a affusolate che a Yuuri tanto mancavano.

A quel pensiero il moro spinse lentamente il vibratore dentro di lui e sospirò nel sentire la punta penetrarlo, era diverso dalla sensazione che sentiva con Viktor ma doveva ammettere che in quel momento non si sarebbe lamentato; iniziò a spingere lentamente quel coso dorato dentro e fuori e soffocò alcuni sospiri contro il dorso della mano libera mentre finalmente sentì il piacere aumentare.

Si ritrovò a boccheggiare e a mordersi il labbro inferiore per trattenere quei suoni indecenti quando inserì il vibratore fino a più della metà, non capì nemmeno lui poi cosa successe ma bastò un lieve movimento per far sobbalzare il suo corpo e fargli uscire un forte gemito dalle labbra, forse aveva trovato quel punto che Viktor torturava ogni volta fino a farlo urlare? Yuuri non ne era del tutto sicuro ma continuò a muovere il vibratore in cerca di più piacere, affondò il viso nel cuscino – che era ancora impregnato del profumo del russo – e sussurrò più volte il suo nome come una supplica, era così preso dal piacere che neppure si accorse dei rumori che improvvisamente avevano interrotto il silenzio della sua stanza.

“Vieni per me Yuuri.” Sentì il moro alle sue spalle prima di sentire una piacevole vibrazione coglierlo impreparato, voltò appena il viso per vedere Viktor ancora con la giacca addosso che spingeva più in profondità il vibratore fino a toccare nuovamente quel suo punto magico; bastarono pochi affondi e quella vibrazione piacevole per far venire Yuuri con un mezzo urlo mentre affondava il viso nel cuscino del più grande.

“Vado via tre giorni e ti trovo così bisognoso? Dovrò prendermi più cura di te allora.” La voce del russo era dolce ma nascondeva così tanto Eros da far venire nuovamente Yuuri senza essere toccato, il moro guardò il suo ragazzo che gli sorrideva malizioso poi gli concesse un sorriso imbarazzato quando lo vide spogliarsi; Makkachin guardò la scena sul letto e sbuffò dal naso prima di spingere la porta con il muso per uscire, poi con la testa la chiuse lasciando quei due da soli, voleva dormire quella notte e sapeva che quando succedeva quello tra i due padroni era quasi impossibile chiudere occhio, zampettò verso il divano in salotto e si accoccolò lì concedendosi una lunga dormita.


End file.
